1x8
Hello! Welcome to Chapter 8! This Chapter Starts with Jennifer's POV! Okay So Flashback from last chapter? Is that A Yes I hear?Of Course! Okay, Flashback! Jennifer Hugged Ryder, Ryder aksed Marie out on a date even though they're already dating, Abby lied about her identity and is going under the name Tara, Rachie has more people in Sibuna, Bianca and Marie are in Sibuna, and Nakiyah and Arjun are going out! Thereeeee That's what happened Last on Forever Young! Here's A Song: n1_b_tnwSEs ---- Jennifer's POV Alright, Drew Torres Left Veronica and I all alone in the mission to DESTROY Myder, So Looks like Veronica's gonna do a terrible job, so I'm up for this alone.... ---- Jennifer sat next to Ryder in Class, Marie was sitting across the table from Ryder and Jennifer. "So Ryder What are you doing over the weekend?" Jennifer looked at Ryder, "Well, I'm going on a date with Marie on the weekend, I'm taking her to a romantic Movie.." Ryder said as he was writing. "Oh....Well, I was thinking maybe we should go to a Movie on the weekend?" Jennifer carressed Ryder's hand, "But....I'm going out with Marie...." Ryder whispered, "Well, How about tonight?" Jennifer asked, "But-" "Thanks Ry-Ry!" Jennifer kissed Ryder on the cheek as always, After this moment, Marie sees this from the side line. Jennifer skipped away, "Really?Ry-Ry?" Marie mocked Jennifer's voice, "Marie...." Ryder said, "Dude, We're dating, you can at least be stronger and straight up say NO" Marie rolled her eyes and walked away. ' '"Okay, SERIOUSLY? Nakiyah and Arjun are DATING?!?" Liv said, carrying her books as she was walking with Cotton, "Well..." Cotton shrugged, "WELL?" Liv asked, "Aren't you dating Bailey?" Cotton asked Liv. "Wait, What? I'm Not dating Bailey! We're just Best Friends!" Liv said. "Eh" Cotton said, "Alright, Look, Bailey and I are just simple friends, We were just working together to see who's blood that was, And Worry About Michael!" Liv pointed at Michael as Cotton and Liv were walking by his Locker. "I heard my name!" Michael turned around, "Well, We were just talking about how um...." Liv stuttered, "We weren't talking about you! We were talking about another Michael!" Cotton lied, "Um....Okay!" Michael turned back around. Liv and Cotton continued to walk anyway. "OMG THAT WAS SO FUNNNNNNNNNNNN" Bella said, coming from a shopping spree at Forever 21 with Lala, "IKR?!" Lala said, Diana was right behind Bella and Lala at the Hathor House, Bella and Lala had decided to skip school and Diana was jealous so she decided to follow them. "Well, Should we try on clothes?" Lala smiled and asked, "OMG YES!!" Bella fangirled, Then Lala and Bella ran inside the house to try on the clothes. Diana decided to Spy on the two to make sure they're not making out so she climbed a window, "How About This One?" Bella swirled around, '"PERFECT! How About this?" Lala asked, swirling around.'"That Pink dress is so beautiful!" Bella said, "Thank you!" "Alright, Nowwwww Beware!" Bella swirled around in...."OMG I LOVE THOSE JEANS, AND LOOOOOOOOOK" Lala started Twerking like Marley from Glee, '"BOOOOOOOOM" Bella who started to Twerk also, But Started twerking like Kitty from Glee.' Drew was playing football on Campus and accidently threw the football at 'Tara', "OWWWWWW" 'Tara' fell down, "WOAH Are You Alright?" Drew dropped the football and ran to 'Tara', "Um....not really?" 'Tara' said, "Okay! What's wrong? Just tell me and I'll take you to the nurse!" Drew held Tara. "My Ankle hurts...." Tara said, "Okay! We're on the way!" Drew held Tara and walked to the nurse, "Hello?How may I help you?" The nurse asked, "Well, I was playing football and Tara fell when I accidently threw the football at her ankle..." Drew said, sitting Tara on that that bed that's always in the nurse. "Um...Okay...I'll check on her..." The nurse stood up and did whatever the hell a nurse does to a person with an injured knee. 'Rachie decided that she needed ONE more person in Sibuna so who better than to ask, Michael right?Okay We all know that it was freaking stated in The First Chapter that Michael is Mysterious I think? Well We should seriously add in Sibuna, ANYWAYS, Rachie skipped to Michael, "Michael, I have to ask you something." Rachie took a deep breath, being that Michael didn't take a liking to Rachie on her first day at Anubis House. "What is it Rachel?" Michael had an attitude with Rachie, "Heyyy Don't call me Rachel! And I need to talk to you PRIVATELY" Rachie glared at Michael as he was glaring at her also, ' '"Stop being so Bitchy and tell me already!" Michael said as Rachie dragged Michael to a closet, "Will you be in Sibuna?" Rachie asked, simple... "Oh that's what this is about? Fine...I'll Join, On One Condition..." Michael said, "What?" Rachie asked, "Kiss me on the cheek?" Michael asked, "WHAT?!" Rachie said, "Dude, Kiss me on the cheek?" Michael said, "EEEW NO, WE NEVER TALK WHY SHOULD I KISS YOU ON THE CHEEK?!" Rachie asked, Michael leaned in for the kiss as Rachie slapped him ' 'And Ran out the closet, Leaving Michael alone in the closet "Damn!" Michael says. ' 'When school was over, Jennifer walked with Ryder to Isis House, She looked for a private place for them which was Jennifer's Room, But this was Jennifer's perfect chance to seduce Ryder. "Okay, Why are we in here?" Ryder asked, "Well....Remember I'm tutoring you!" Jennifer answered, "Oooh?" Ryder said, "Ryder, you just sit there and I'll be right back!" Jennifer said, A Few Minutes Later Jennifer came back wearing.... ' '"I'm Backkk" Jennifer said, leaning against the wall, "WOAH What are you wearing?" Ryder asked, "Ohhh A little...Something!" Jennifer said and locked her door,pulled the shades down, and turned the lights off, Letting the candles burn, "Um...Jennifer...." Ryder felt awkward, "Shush...." Jennifer put her finger on his lips, ' '"But..." Ryder said, Jennifer ripped his shirt off and pushed him to the bed, she jumped on top of him locking him down, "Jennifer what are you doing?!" Ryder felt SO uncomfortable, "Well....I'm doing this..." Jennifer said. ' ---- HEYYYY Everyone it's your gurl! LlamaSpearsTimberlake! Okay What happened in this chapter?? Well, Jennifer is trying to seduce Ryder, Drew threw a football at Abby but under the name as Tara by an accident, Michael wanted a kiss from Rachie, And Marie is f*cking jealous of Ryder and Jennifer WAIT until Marie finds out Jennifer seduced Ryder? At the moment Jennifer and Ryder are Making out :P -Sighs- Remember, We're Forever Young so Read,Comment,and Follow! Category:Episodes Of Season One